1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation device and method for providing a transceiver system with performance information thereof, more particularly to an evaluation device and method for providing a transceiver system, which models a channel thereof using Nakagami distribution, with performance information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a multiuser transceiver system 900 under a transmit antenna selection/maximal-ratio combining (TAS/MRC) scheme includes a transmitter (Tx) and a receiver (Rx). The transmitter (Tx) includes a plurality of transmit antennas 93, and the receiver (Rx) includes a plurality of receive antennas 94. The receiver (Rx) is operable, in advance, to estimate the channels between the transmitter (Tx) and itself so as to determine which one of the transmit antennas 93 results in a channel that has relatively better performance. According to the evaluation results from the receiver (Rx), the transmitter (Tx) is operable to communicate with the receiver (Rx), and to transmit signals to the receiver (Rx) using one of the transmit antennas 93 corresponding to one of the channels that has relatively better performance. Then, the receiver (Rx) is operable to weight the signals received by the receive antennas 94 thereof so as to optimize the performance of the transceiver system 900.
In “Outage capacity analysis of multiuser diversity in MIMO antenna selection systems,” IEEE PIMRC' 2007, September 2007, pages 1-5, X. Zhang et al. proposed a method for evaluating performance of a transceiver system under the TAS/MRC scheme by using Rayleigh fading channels (see FIG. 2) to simulate an outage capacity. However, the Rayleigh fading channels are only appropriate for simulation of fading simply caused by multipath transmission, and not appropriate for simulation of masking, fading, or other interferences in a metropolis.